


Never Say Never

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Non Consensual, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Jensen helps Mr. Padalecki out with his financial difficulties. All he asks for in return is a chance to court Padalecki’s teenaged son, omega Jared. That hardly makes him the bad guy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely and amazing jjia912 for fandom-aid. Thanks for bidding on me! I hope this lives up to expectations. Also, I’m hoping heat counts as ‘accidental stimulation’ so I can use this for homebrewbingo. Thanks to lylithj2 for the awesome beta job!

Harold Padalecki was a loving father, a good neighbor, an excellent golfer, and a devoted husband. To his second wife, at least.

He was not, however, a terribly competent accountant. One missed column of numbers and he had cost his employer, Ackles Natural Resources, thousands in fines and legal fees to sort out the mess.

He was summarily fired, of course, and his wife Eva was furious with him. She threatened to leave him and take their 3-year old twins with her if he didn’t “get his goddamn head out of his goddamn ass.”

Then Jensen Ackles, the owner’s son and VP of Operations, stepped in to smooth things over. Harold had always been lucky that way. Jensen could not, alas, offer Harold’s job back; Jensen’s father Aaron was still furious. But he could give Harold a chance to resign and save face. And also receive an extremely generous severance package.

All Jensen asked for in return was the opportunity to court his oldest son Jared.

“Isn’t he a little young for you?” Harold asked doubtfully.

Jensen flashed his most disarming smile and admitted he had been taken with Jared since the company’s Independence Day picnic a couple of weeks before.

“His scent,” Jensen had said. “It’s like a Siren’s call. Like he was meant for me.” _Meant to get fucked sideways by me,_ he added silently.

Harold had always considered himself a romantic, if not a poet. He just shrugged in response. His son didn’t _have_ to accept Jensen’s advances, after all.

Eva, of course, saw things differently.

Which was how Jared Padalecki, who was determined to remain unclaimed and considered himself to be the ‘stubbornest omega in Texas,’ found himself sold off to Jensen Ackles when he was 16 years and 2 days old.

“Sold,” Eva snorted. “Please. Must you always be so melodramatic?”

“Just calling it like I see it.”

“It’s a business decision that will benefit your father and your younger siblings.”

“And you,” Jared snapped.

“Listen here, whelp,” Eva hissed. “You are an omega, and you’re lucky you aren’t licking our boots every night when we get home. So you will go to this Jenner—”

“Jensen.”

“Whatever. And you will make him happy, and he in turn will make me happy. And then I won’t make the rest of your life miserable. Got it?”

“Fuck you, Eva,” Jared said through gritted teeth. “He didn’t offer to marry me, didn’t even offer to _claim_ me. I am _not_ living out the rest of my life in some goddamned alpha’s breeding quarters.”

“You’re goddamn right you will, if that’s where he wants you.”

“Just because I’m omega doesn’t mean you can sell me off to the highest bidder.”

She leaned in close, green eyes flashing. “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re omega, just a hole, and you will do what you can to help this family regain solvency.”

Jared narrowed his eyes, ready to shove her out of his room and take off, and she must have seen it on his face.

“If you don’t, maybe Mr. Ackles would rather have Morgan? She’s only 13, but then, some men like that.”

Jared turned white with fury.

“Or maybe he only likes boys?” she suggested. “In that case, Jason will be 11 next month. Practically marriageable.”

“You wouldn’t,” he spat.

“Mr. Ackles is coming over at 7 for cocktails, and you’d _better_ look your best, brat.”

 

ΑΩ

 

Eva operated better without her oaf of a husband hanging around, so she instructed Harold to take the kids out for pizza and make himself scarce.

“Jared, we’re leaving!” his father called up the stairs.

“He’s staying in, dear,” Eva said, flipping her glossy black hair over one shoulder.

So Mr. Padalecki drove off into the night with his other four children for an evening of bad pizza and overpriced arcade games. Jared stood at his window watching his father’s SUV pull away, fuming.

Eva, that fucking liar. He highly doubted Mr. Ackles wants to be gifted with a bratty alpha preteen instead of an omega. He decided to call her bluff.

At 7 on the dot the doorbell rang, and he heard Jensen’s warm voice, Eva’s coo in response. He hovered at the top of the stairs in shadow, listening as they toasted each other and their families’ future endeavors.

“Jared!” his stepmother called. “Come down and say hello to Mr. Ackles!”

Fuck her.

He slouched down the steps in his oldest ripped jeans, wearing a shredded, paint-spattered sweatshirt that he knew Eva despised. (“An omega _artist_ ,” she had sneered once when Harold was out of earshot. “Whoever heard of such a thing?”)

He leaned against the doorway to the parlor, scowling at them both. Jensen stood up and crossed the room with his hand outstretched, but Jared just looked at it and folded his arms across his chest.

“I’m not going home with you,” he said, challenging the alpha, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Jensen laughed. “You weren’t kidding,” he said to Eva.

“No, unfortunately.”

Jensen returned to his chair. Jared made his way to the tray of cocktails and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“Jared,” Eva warned.

“Oh, I’m sorry, _mother_. I assumed if I’m old enough to be sold off to some douchebag alpha, I’m old enough to drink.”

Eva pursed her lips in anger, but Jensen only looked amused.

“So I gather you’re not very interested in coming to stay with me?”

“No. Not very interested at all.” Jared took a sip of his drink, eyes watering at the taste.

“That’s too bad.” Jensen caught Eva’s eye and winked at her, though Jared missed it. “I was pretty much guaranteed that I would be returning home tonight with a sweet little omega.”

“Sorry. Eva lies,” Jared said.

“Yes, well. Not entirely,” Jensen said with a shark’s smile. “She obviously exaggerated your sweetness, but she _did_ promise me a Padalecki child tonight. So if it’s not you I suppose we can sit around and wait for the others to return.” He turned to Eva. “How old is the other boy?”

“Ten.”

Jared choked on his drink. “I don’t believe you,” he gasped through the burning in his throat.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”

 

ΑΩ

 

Jensen wanted to laugh when he saw Jared slink into the room. If the kid thought he was going to put Jensen off by wearing his oldest, rattiest clothes, he obviously had no idea how hot he looked in his skintight jeans, faded sweatshirt hanging off of one thin shoulder and a splotch of green paint over his left eye.

God, he couldn’t wait to knot that smart-assed omega. Tie him good, make him beg to be claimed.

But, it looked like he would have to wait.

Jensen could be patient when necessary, and by the delectable scent rolling off of the teenager, Jared would be worth the wait.

He gestured for the kid to sit and Jared perched on the edge of a peach-colored wingback, stony-faced and ready to flee at a moment’s notice.

“Jared, look at me,” he said softly, and the kid looked him in the eye unwillingly. “I’m not the villain here. I’m only trying to help out your family.”

Jared glared at him. “You’re _buying_ me.”

“I’m offering to help your father out of his financial difficulties. In exchange for the opportunity to court you.”

“If I go home with you and be your little omega fuck toy, you mean.”

The kid was obviously sharper than his father, that was for sure.

“If _my_ father has his way, _your_ father will never work in Dallas again,” Jensen said. “Don’t you want your family to be able to stay in this lovely home? Don’t you want your brothers and sisters to go to college?”

“ _I_ want to go to college. I already got accepted to art school.” Jared clenched his jaw in frustration.

“Omegas don’t go to college.”

“That’s not, like, a _law_ or anything!”

“It’s a big, scary world out there for an unclaimed omega. What if you start your heat in the middle of a crowded lecture hall?”

“I won’t. Besides, you’re just going to fuck me for a while until no other alpha would want me. But I’ll never let you fuck me.”

Jensen smiled. He’ll see about that. “I promise I won’t touch you unless you ask me to.”

“You think I’m going to go into heat and beg for your knot like a little bitch. That’s never going to happen.”

 _What, they never gave the kid a basic biology lesson?_ Jensen wondered. _All omegas are needy little bitches_.

“So you’ll come with me?”

Jared looked helplessly from Eva to Jensen. “Do I have a choice?”

“Of course you do, Jared,” Jensen said. “Think about it for a week, hmm? If you come stay with me I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Jensen stood up, his voice hardening. “But I _will_ be taking home a Padalecki pup next week.”

Eva stood too and Jared knew he was being dismissed. He stalked from the room, muttering “Fuck you both,” under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that, luv?” Eva called.

He ignored her and stomped up the curved staircase to his bedroom.

Once he was gone Eva turned to Jensen. “I know he seems like a handful, Mr. Ackles, but he can be trained,” she said hopefully. “He’s very bright for an omega…”

“We’ll see,” Jensen said with a frown, though in truth he had always enjoyed a challenge.

 

ΑΩ

 

By next Saturday Jared had a bag of clothes packed along with his easel, paints, and portfolio. Harold had been apprised of the whirlwind “courtship” that had taken place between Alpha Ackles and his son.

“Good to hear,” his father had muttered as he scanned the NASDAQ.

Jared was a wall of rage—towards his incompetent father, his absent mom, his scheming step-mother, and the alpha who’s orchestrating this sham. He hid in his room until his father took the other kids mini-golfing before he dragged his few belongings down the stairs and waited for Jensen’s driver to pick him up.

Eva bustled around chattering happily but he ignored her completely, jamming on a pair of earphones and tuning out the world.

But Jared couldn’t ignore the presence of his new Alpha once he walked through the stately entryway; couldn’t ignore the way his body responded to this man he despised.

Jared suddenly hated his life with a white-hot fury; hated his biological need to be knotted.

Well, they could all go fuck themselves. He’d rather die than ask Jensen to knot him.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jensen steered his new omega towards the room that had been prepared for him. It was at the end of the north wing, and the tall narrow windows on three of the four walls ensured the room would be constantly flooded with light.

“For your painting,” Jensen said. There was a smirk in his voice that made Jared want to strike his alpha, something that was almost unheard of.

“Oh, but there’s more, Jared,” Jensen said, encircling one of Jared’s skinny wrists with his strong hand. He pulled Jared towards a walk-in closet set into the interior wall.

“This is your closet,” he said, gesturing at the empty space waiting to be filled with suits and sweaters and shoes.

At the entrance to a second door leading further into a windowless interior room, Jared stiffened, tried to pull from Jensen’s grasp.

He didn’t want to see what lay beyond that door.

“I know you don’t think you’ll be going into heat, Jared,” Jensen said. “Perhaps you’re right. But just in case, this room is all prepared for you.”

The walls were a rich red, and the recessed lights illuminated a collection of toys locked behind gleaming glass cases–every conceivable type of dildo or sex toy Jared could imagine, and many more he wouldn’t have dreamed of. All the colors of the rainbow, made of dense glass or cool marble or polished wood. Some were smooth and some had small knots, medium, large, up to sizes that made Jared feel faint. There were benches and chairs with straps attached. It was simultaneously terrifying and sort of arousing.

 _Fuck_.

“I won’t be needing this,” Jared said, turning and shoving his way through the closet and back into the spacious, sunlit bedroom.

“No, of course not,” Jensen said drily as he followed.

A few hours later Jared was lying in bed staring at the high ceiling, loud music thrumming through his earbuds, when he felt his phone vibrate.

_GEN: You okay?_

Jared felt pretty fucking far from okay, but it wasn’t like he’d been hurt or assaulted or anything, so he figured he should let his best friend know he was fine. Ish.

_JT: Yeah…haven’t seen the douche in hours._

_GEN: Anything I can do?_

_JT: Couldn’t get my hands on any sups in time. Can you help?_

There was a long silence and Jared knew he was screwed. Some fundamentalist group—fundamentalist alphas, of course, and rich and influential at that—had been making noises about how omegas belong at home, ass in the air or raising pups, and how the suppressants that allowed omegas to go to school or hold down jobs went against the natural order. Jared and Gen had been finding it harder and harder to find someone willing to prescribe the drugs, and the black market was drying up too. Gen was wary of even leaving the house these days.

Fucking alphas, acting like they owned the whole fucking world.

 _GEN: I’ll keep trying_ :(

Jared moped for a little longer until he grew bored with his own thoughts. Finally he climbed to his feet, determined to do what he always did when he was bored, or scared, or angry. He placed one of his stretched canvases on the easel he’d set up by the window and painted for hours, until his back ached and his fingers felt cramped, stopping every once in a while to use the bathroom next to the closet or drink water from the tap.

Jensen stopped by late in the evening to see if Jared was hungry. He stood for several minutes watching the painting take shape before placing a sandwich on the nightstand and leaving as quietly as he’d arrived.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jared knew that spending time in a house soaked in alpha pheromones was beginning to affect him but he tried to will his body to obey. So far it had.

He fell into an uneasy routine of painting and reading and playing computer games and generally just trying to avoid Jensen as much as possible. After leaving him be for a few days, Jensen had begun insisting that Jared at least join him for dinner.

“I don’t really care what you eat, kid,” he’d said, “but my cook’s gonna have my balls if I don’t start making sure you sit down to a proper, civilized meal.”

“I don’t really care if she does take your balls, old man.”

Jensen laughed. “Dinner’s at eight. Try not to show up covered in paint.”

The cook turned out to be a he instead of a she—an attractive beta in his early thirties named Misha. Jared couldn’t tell if Misha was really just the cook or if they were fucking. Half the time Misha pulled up a chair and chattered away at them during dinner about some weird vegetable he’d found at the farmer’s market or whatever reality show he’d watched on TV last night. Jared had never had servants, but he was pretty sure most of them didn’t act like Misha.

Whatever. Maybe the alpha would fall in love with his cook and Jared could go back to school.

Sometimes Jensen would stop by later in the evening and offer him a glass of milk or soda, occasionally a beer. Jared just looked at him.

“I’m not taking a drink from you, alpha. How stupid do you think I am?”

And then Jensen would drink the beverage instead and wander around looking at his paintings.

“You’re very talented,” Jensen said one night.

“Yeah.”

“I can’t decide which one I like best, the one where I’m being eaten by a shark, or the one where I’m trapped in a fire.”

“My favorite is the one where your eyes are being pecked out by crows.”

“Hmm,” Jensen agreed. “Nice use of color.”

Jensen was so hands-off, so generally affable, that Jared sometimes had to remind himself that he hated the man. That he’d threatened to take away Jared’s little brother if he didn’t come along like a good little bitch.

That he was just biding his time until Jared’s hormones got the better of him.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jensen was getting tired of biding his time. He found Jared amusing and quick-witted, and his artistic talent _was_ impressive, even given his rather single-minded choice of subjects these days.

But that was not why he’d brought Jared home and installed him next to the breeding room. He brought Jared home so he could have deliriously hot sex with an omega who smelled like mountain snow and had one of the hottest asses Jensen had ever seen.

Jensen knew it was just a matter of time before the heat overtook Jared. He was more fidgety lately, adjusted his pants a little more often. Most telling, his scent was stronger these days, curling around Jensen like a cloud of perfume in a cartoon. Even the turpentine he used to clean his brushes could no longer cloak the scent of an omega in need of a knot.

Finally, at the start of Jared’s fourth week as his ‘houseguest,’ Jensen knew it was starting.

Jared showed up to dinner looking more disheveled than usual, hair damp from a shower, a very cold one Jensen guessed. He was flushed, his eyes a little brighter than normal, and he pushed his salad around without eating anything.

When Misha brought in the tureen of soup he looked concerned.

“Are you all right Jared?” he asked.

“Of course he is,” Jensen said. “He’s just going into heat like all horny omegas do. Aren’t you, Jared?”

“Am not,” Jared said, taking a large drink of the water Misha had poured him. “You can’t fuck me, anyway.”

Jensen smirked. “You’re five minutes away from begging for it, Jared.”

“Sew m’ lips shut first.” Jared mumbled. He took a deep breath and then actually started to swoon, toppling out of his chair, and Jensen was there to catch him before he fell to the soft green rug below.

“Don’t let ‘im fuck me, Mish,” Jared said, wrenching out of Jensen’s grasp and pushing up to all fours, then staggering to his feet.

“Jared, that’s not a good ide—” Misha began.

Jared turned on them, and even through the haze of need descending on him, he raised his arm defiantly and pointed a finger at Jensen.

“You said, you said you wouldn’t! Not unless I want it!”

Jensen leaned in close and inhaled delicately, like he was preparing to taste a fine wine.

“You don’t think you want it?”

“Fuck…no…” Jared said, his shuddering body belying his words.

“If you’re so set against it, maybe we should put you in an omega belt,” he murmured against Jared’s throat.

“Fine!”

“Jensen!” Misha said, shocked. “You can’t!”

Jensen pulled himself away, pissed off and horny as fuck. “You heard him, Misha,” Jensen said viciously. “He doesn’t want me to fuck him. What if I ‘can’t help myself’? What if my ‘alpha takes over’ and I screw him unconscious?”

Jared groaned at the words, flushing deeper. “Hate you so much,” he hissed.

“Likewise.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm and roughly pulled him up the stairs, down the hall, through the closet, Misha trailing behind and trying to talk sense into both of them.

“Jared, you don’t know how bad it will get without—”

“Don’ fuckin’ care.”

“Jensen, come on, you’re the adult here. Act like it!”

“Shut up, Misha.”

In the breeding room, Jared began shucking his clothes unceremoniously, brain so muzzy with _need need need_ that he felt no shame. His hole was slick, his cock thick and full between his legs, and he looked up to see Jensen’s eyes darken with predatory lust. He took an unconscious step towards the alpha, _need need need,_ and then Jensen pushed him away and turned abruptly towards the door.

“Lock him up, Misha.”

Misha frowned at Jensen’s retreating back before unlocking a cabinet and removing one of the omega belts. They had been created ages ago as a way to prevent unclaimed omegas from being violated, but were most commonly used as a form of punishment these days. The leather belt encircled the omega’s hips, pressing a thin rod into the omega’s dripping opening. The rod was too small to provide relief from the heat, but just large enough to be noticeable, to provide a maddening itch that would not, could not, be scratched.

“This is a really bad idea,” Misha said. Jared grabbed the belt from him and slid the rod into his slick, greedy hole, pulling up the straps that framed his hard dick and swollen testicles, buckling it in the front below his bellybutton.

“Lock it,” he mumbled.

“You really are the stubbornest omega in Texas,” Misha said, securing the lock and then threading the small key through a chain around his neck. “Good luck.”

When he was gone Jared sank to his knees and then onto his chest, rubbing his cock against the plush carpet. It just made everything worse.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jared stripped his cock until it was abraded, coming until there was nothing left in him, and still his body ached for more, ached to be filled. He scrabbled at the leather, trying to tear it off, trying to add his fingers to the slim plug, but it had been well-designed and he could not access his weeping, slick hole. From the floor of his bedroom he cried for his alpha, for Jensen, over and over and over, begging for forgiveness, begging for release.

Misha came to check on him, bringing a cool washcloth and fresh water.

“Please, please,” he begged Misha. “Please take it off. Please, get Jensen…”

“Jensen went to a hotel. I’m to call him when it’s over.” He slid down the floor until he was sitting next to Jared’s slumped form. He looked haggard, and Jared remembered reading somewhere that a particularly powerful heat could even affect betas, though obviously not like it did alphas.

“I’m sorry, please, so sorry,” Jared said, fumbling with the omega belt. “Please take it off?”

“I can’t.”

Jared wanted to weep, wanted to actually beat his fists against the floor like an angry toddler. “You can, jus’, just let me, let me go, please, he won’t fire you, I know he won’t…”

Misha sighed. “He took the key, Jared. If I cut it off I could hurt you.”

Jared whined, reaching for his straining cock, hissing at the contact.

Misha sighed again. “I’m to lock you down if it looks like you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“No no no,” Jared moaned as he humped the carpet shamelessly.

When Misha came to check on him again, his cock felt raw, flayed, and Misha led a dazed and whimpering Jared into the breeding room. Muttering curses aimed at Jared and Jensen alike, Misha pressed Jared’s hips against a low bench only a foot or so off the floor. It was padded but narrow, and Jared’s forehead kissed the carpet. His knees were wrapped in leather cuffs and pried apart, shiny steel hooks attaching them to the bolts on either side of the bench, and when he reached frantically for his cock to give it a last few tugs Misha pulled his wrists back, wrapping leather around each and then affixing them on either side to the same bolt that kept his legs spread. Jared frantically humped the air, seeking even the smallest contact, but there was nothing. His cock bobbed helplessly, too high off the ground but not near enough to the bench.

Jared thrashed against his bonds but the bench was bolted securely to the floor and his leather restraints provided no give at all.

“Pleasepleaseplease…”

Through his haze he heard Misha on the phone, yelling at Jensen to come home and fix this mess, and then he saw Misha’s phone sail over his head and smash against the wall.

“…please?”

Misha left the room wordlessly.

 

ΑΩ

 

 _Goddamn brat_ , Jensen thought, pacing back and forth in the suite he’d booked downtown. He could still smell Jared all over him, and it was taking all of his self-control not to tear back across town and knot Jared until they both passed out.

 _I’ll show him stubborn_ , Jensen thought. He sat on the small sofa and tried to erase thoughts of Jared, how he would look right now, hips grinding, desperate for relief. Jensen wondered if he was cuffed to the bench yet, and pictured that hot ass bent over and waiting for him…

Before Jensen snapped awake from his thoughts, his body had steered him halfway down the hall towards the elevators.

He turned and marched back to his rooms, intent on demolishing the minifridge. Getting drunk wouldn’t dim his lust but it _would_ make it impossible for him to drive back out to the ranch. At least for a few more hours.

 

ΑΩ

 

Glaciers moved faster than the time Jared spent in the red room, strapped to a breeding bench and crying out for his alpha to come back, crying until his throat felt raw.

Misha brought him an ice pack to try to sooth the raging heat in his groin but Jared barely noticed it.

He drifted in a hazy cocoon of lust, his mind receding as his body was wracked with shudders of longing and want. It could have been hours or days before the door was finally, violently flung open and Jensen stood in the doorway, panting.

Jared looked up at him through his sweaty bangs, watching as Jensen stripped off his shirt to reveal his muscular torso, dotted with golden freckles.

He was breathtaking.

“God _damn_ ,” Jensen said as he shucked off his jeans. “Look so fucking hot like that.”

Jared licked his dry lips in anticipation.

“Just like I pictured, cuffed and ready, begging for it. Are you begging for it, Jared?”

“Yes,” Jared said quietly.

“I need to hear it.”

He stood in front of Jared, stroking his dick, engorged and beautiful. Jared couldn’t take his eyes off it.

“Please, Jensen, alpha, please fuck me.” He was still whispering, throat wrecked from his earlier cries.

Jensen knelt to remove the omega belt, noting before he tossed it aside that the leather was almost soaked through with the evidence of Jared’s heat.

“Fuuuuck.” He leaned forward and bit Jared’s lower lip before moving behind the bound omega. He lined up his cock up, eyes raking over Jared’s tight and ready ass.

“Do it,” Jared hissed, looking over his shoulder. “Just fucking do it!”

And Jensen sank into the delicious wet warmth with a groan. “So hot,” he said. “So fucking hot. You hungry for me? Did you think about this?”

He grabbed Jared’s hips and pulled out slowly before grinding in again with a twist of his hips.

Jared yelped as Jensen’s fat cock grazed his prostate.

“Want my cock? Want my knot?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jared said through gritted teeth. Jensen withdrew almost completely and Jared was almost sobbing, pushing back as far as his bindings would allow.

Jensen started pumping into him, an easy rhythm that was not nearly what Jared needed. He gripped Jared’s smooth buttocks firmly as he ground Jared’s hipbones into the bench beneath him.

“More,” Jared panted.

“Tell me again,” Jensen huffed, picking up his speed of his strokes, “how much you hate me?”

“So…goddamn…much…”

Jensen started snapping his hips forcefully as he rocked in and out of Jared’s slick hole, the tip of his cock sparking Jared’s prostate with each thrust. He felt himself on the verge, his knot swelling with his impending orgasm. He came with a hiss and a low groan, feeling his knot catch on Jared’s prostate. As his balls continued emptying, he leaned over the long expanse of Jared’s back and bit into his shoulder, deep enough to scar.

Jared threw back his head and howled, and then he was coming too, overflowing with the seed of his alpha, overwhelmed by the furnace of his body, the fiery red walls he could still see behind closed eyes. Relief and release washed over him, a cooling tide, as his sore cock twitched and dribbled out the last bit of semen in his body.

When he was aware again, he was nestled in Jensen’s arms in his king sized bed, feeling gloriously sated and sleepy.

“Still hate me?” Jensen mumbled.

“Yeah. You?”

“Course.”

Jared took a moment to appreciate that his body’s equilibrium had been restored, and then he pressed back against Jensen’s firm chest and drifted off again.


	2. I Might Like You Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a one-shot written for jjia912 for fandom_aid, and then I wrote some more. I'm now thinking it will be three chapters in all but I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing part 3. There's no cliffhanger here though.

Sunday morning Jared woke up alone in Jensen’s bed, grateful that the dizzying waves of heat-lust were finally subsiding. His body was sated but his mind was confused, and he took a long hot shower, washing away the last traces of cum and his body’s own lubricant. He stepped out of the shower and peered at himself in the foggy mirror. He didn’t look any different. Still too skinny, still too tall. The bite on his shoulder gave him pause, though. Was it a claiming bite? Probably. Figures a jackass like Ackles would claim someone he hated.

Even as he thought about that, about Jensen biting into him as Jared came screaming, he felt his cock twitch. “Down boy,” he muttered. “Food first.”

He pulled on a pair of jeans and his favorite paint-splattered sweatshirt and ambled downstairs to the dining room.

“Good morning, Jared, I trust you are well,” Misha said briskly, and Jared averted his eyes, embarrassed.

“Yes, Misha. I’m sorry for how—”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Jared. We all have our biological needs.” He bustled out of the dining room and returned with plates piled high with pancakes and bacon and fruit, and a cheese omelet that made Jared’s mouth water.

“Sit, I know you’re starving.” Misha set down the dishes and then went to fetch a large glass of milk and a cup of hot, dark coffee.

“Man, thanks Misha, this looks awesome.”

He took a bite of the omelet and groaned, a noise embarrassingly like the sounds he’d made while Jensen was knotting him.

He looked across the table to where Jensen was scowling.

“What’s your problem?” Jared asked. “I thought you’d be looking like a canary-stuffed cat today.”

Jensen reached across the table to try and pick up a piece of Jared’s bacon. Misha appeared from the doorway to the kitchen and smacked Jensen’s hand with a wooden spoon.

“Ow! Dammit Misha! Bring me a real breakfast!”

Jared looked from his own heaped piles of food to Jensen’s plate, where a withery grapefruit half awaited him, and he started laughing.

“You don’t deserve my cooking,” Misha growled at him. “You took advantage of him, and you left me here to deal with it, and as far as I’m concerned you can eat grapefruit till you die of a Vitamin C overdose.”

He turned and marched back to the kitchen, leaving Jared staring between Jensen and the swinging door through which Misha had retreated.

Jared took a bite of bacon. “Man, that’s good,” he said. Jensen narrowed his eyes.

“Look, at least give me some coffee,” Jensen hissed.

Jared moved his cup closer to him and grinned. “I didn’t grow up in a house full of servants like you did,” Jared said, “but even I know better than to piss off the cook. Go to fucking Starbucks.”

Jensen muttered something Jared couldn’t make out. He took a mammoth bite of pancakes, made excessive amounts of yummy noises as he chewed and swallowed, and then said “Sorry, I didn’t catch that?”

“He hid my keys,” Jensen grumped.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jensen sat outside on the patio, stomach rumbling, brooding at the blameless blue sky.

He was used to getting his way, but he wasn’t used to feeling so crappy about it afterwards. Yes, he’d been waiting for Jared to finally go into heat and beg to be fucked, but nothing had happened the way he’d envisioned.

For starters, Jared was supposed to realize that Jensen wasn’t such an awful guy well before his heat kicked in. It’s not like their arrangement was anything unusual. Plenty of unclaimed omegas “stayed” with alphas who would help them through their heats. Plenty of alpha parents arranged such things for their omega children so they wouldn’t have to deal with the distasteful issues that arose when an unclaimed omega still lived at home.

And when they could find a wealthy alpha like Jensen willing to make it worth their while? Even better. It was a mutually beneficial system. Everybody’s back got scratched.

So why did he feel like such a dick today?

Well. Putting Jared in the o-belt and then driving across the city was maybe, sort of, pretty much totally, a dick move. But fuck, Jared was the one who buckled himself in. Jared, who was too fucking stubborn for his own good…Jensen felt his cock wake up thinking of Jared as he'd been the night before. Tied up beneath him, sweaty and wrecked and begging. Smarting off to Jensen, slouching around in that stupid sweatshirt. Painting increasingly ridiculous pictures of Jensen coming to some horrible end.

He smiled a little at that. Jared had certainly turned out to be more intriguing than any other omegas Jensen had been with over the years.

Then his stomach complained and he scowled again.

 

ΑΩ

 

Misha relented a little bit that night. Not about the coffee, and Jensen had a pounding caffeine headache to prove it, but he told Jensen that he would be allowed to eat what Jared was eating for dinner.

“Oh, thank you so much, Misha,” he said sarcastically. “You know you don’t have to stay in my employ, right?

“I’m not leaving you alone with him, letch.”

Jensen glanced over his shoulder to see Jared watching them both, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Talk about fucking cats and fucking canaries, Jensen thought crossly.

Misha handed Jared a plate heaped with spaghetti and meatballs, and Jensen’s mouth watered. He almost started crying when Misha gave Jensen a doll-sized plate with five noodles and a single meatball the size of a grape.

Jensen stood up and stalked away from the table, pulling out his cell phone. “Chris!” he barked. “Dinner! Pick me up!”

The sound of his cook and his omega laughing followed him out into the night.

 

ΑΩ

 

Things more or less went back to normal after a couple of days. Misha had to return Jensen's keys so he could go to work, and gradually the size of his meal portions returned to normal. If Jensen still found himself stuffing his face at lunchtime just in case, it was nobody’s business but his own.

Still, Misha’s harsh words echoed in his ears, causing Jensen to feel something almost like remorse.

It was not a feeling he was accustomed to, and he didn’t like it.

One night he made his way to Jared’s room with a couple of beers. Jared accepted it with thanks and took a long swallow before turning back to his work.

Jensen watched the painting take shape, watched as a representation of himself appeared in the middle of a very large spider web.

“Creepy.”

“Thanks.”

“Jared, we need to talk.”

Jared looked up, surprised, his messy hair falling over one eye. Jensen resisted the urge to push it back into place.

“So talk.”

Jensen leaned back against the closet door. “I don’t feel very good about…” he trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say.

“Taking my virginity? Even though I told you I didn’t want you to and you have a whole goddamn sex shop’s worth of toys you could’ve let me use?”

Jensen winced. “Yes. All of that.”

Jared turned back to his canvas and started painting an extremely fat and hairy spider.

“What do you want me to say, Jensen? You got everything you wanted. Alphas always do.”

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

Jared snorted. “I’ll try to think of something.”

Jensen quietly left Jared's room, the seed of remorse blooming large in his chest .

 

ΑΩ

 

The next night at dinner, Jensen offered to let Jared go home.

“What, so you can take my little brother?”

Jensen sighed. “No, Jared. You can leave free and clear and I’ll never bother your family again.”

Jared thought about it as he pushed mashed potatoes around on his plate. He thought about living with Eva again, putting up with her manipulations and his father’s ignorance. He missed his siblings but he kind of liked how peaceful Jensen’s house was, how quiet. Nobody yelled at him to pick up the dog crap in the yard or help out with dinner. Nobody called him a fucking slut-hole like Eva did.

He peeked at Jensen through his hair. Jensen was pushing his own mashed potatoes around, looking sad and vulnerable.

Looking lonely.

Eva would find somebody else to pawn him off on anyway. Some other rich asshole who was maybe not as pretty as Jensen, or didn’t leave him to his own devices most of the time like Jensen did. Who hated the smell of oil paints and turpentine, or who kept him naked all the time because that was all Jared was good for.

Finally he looked up, met Jensen’s eye. “I’d rather stay here,” he said. “But things have to be different from now on.”

A relieved smile broke across Jensen’s face. Jared hoped he’d done the right thing.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jared’s conditions were easy enough for Jensen to accede to. Mainly Jared wanted to get through his next heat with toys alone, so he could “make an informed decision,” as he put it, about whether it was really that much better to be knotted “by an asshat like you” than to use a fake knot.

Jensen had agreed, had offered to go to a hotel again, but Jared shook his head. “I want you to stay. Stay, and not touch me.”

Christ, Jensen thought, that was liable to kill him. Then he remembered leaving Jared alone to suffer last time, forbidding him to use toys, and he did feel like an asshat, so he promised.

Things slowly settled back to normal; Jensen worked long hours while Jared read and painted and played video games. Misha taught him to bake and took him along to the farmer’s market, where they could eat strange and delicious foods while they shopped for fresh produce.

Jensen set up an appointment for Jared to meet with his friend Ty, who ran a small publishing company that specialized in fantasy, sci-fi, and horror fiction. Ty told Jared how much he loved the violent paintings, even as his lips trembled with stifled laughter at what Jared was calling Jensen Dies Bloody: Series 1, and he promised Jared future commissions for paperback cover art. Jared hoped it worked out and Ty wasn't blowing smoke up his ass; it'd be great to earn his own money, would make him feel less like a kept boy.

Jensen had offered to let him have some friends over and Jared was considering it. Maybe at least Gen and Sandy, his other omega friends. The other kids he’d gone to school with would probably not understand his arrangement with Jensen…or understand it too well. Either option made Jared’s skin feel prickly.

Things were good, but Jared felt like the household was in a state of suspended animation, of waiting for the second shoe to drop. Jared was apprehensive about his next heat after the disastrous first one, and this made their alliance feel fragile as blown glass in an earthquake. So he was surprised, when his second heat began, how very calm he felt, how controlled.

He had started feeling the very first symptoms, a constant low-grade arousal coupled with a slight fever, sometime during the afternoon. Not too strong yet; he still had a little time before his body turned him into a writhing, needy cockslut. He shuddered even to apply that word to himself; he and Gen and Sandy had spent long afternoons griping about the unfairness of omegas being called slutty—it was fucking biology—but when he thought back to how he’d acted the last time, he really could think of no better word. Just one more sucktastic thing about being born with the xyo chromosome.

So he cleaned his brushes no less thoroughly than usual, and put all of his art supplies away for the night, and then squared his shoulders and re-entered the red room for supplies.

A few minutes later, he found Jensen in the study watching sports highlights.

“Hey,” Jensen said, barely glancing away from the TV. Then he took another look; Jared was leaning against the doorway wearing only a pair of low slung jeans. Jensen tracked his gaze up Jared’s lean body to his face, eyes hooded and intense, and he sat up a little straighter in the recliner.

“What’s up?” he asked, even as he realized that the omega’s scent was intensifying. God, he smelled good, and whether with lust or regret, Jensen had been thinking of knotting Jared again pretty much constantly since the last time.

Maybe Jared was going to ask?

Instead Jared threw something in Jensen’s lap. “I figured out how you can make it up to me.”

Jensen picked up the shiny metal object, looking confused for a moment, before he understood.

“You want me to wear a cock cage?” Jensen asked, turning the steel device over in his hands.

At the sound of soft footsteps, Jensen and Jared both turned to see Misha enter the doorway with a bowl of popcorn, take one look at the cage, and turn on his heel. As he retreated down the hall they heard him call over his shoulder that he expected a raise and more vacation days.

Jensen sighed. “Maybe we should discuss this upstairs.”

 

ΑΩ

 

Jensen paced around the master bedroom, delivering a 15-minute soliloquy about nature and nurture, birds and bees, alphas and omegas, that was in turns heartfelt, apologetic, abject, pleading, hopeful, and generally piteous.

Jared sat in a club chair in the corner, doodling an evil jack-o-lantern on the knee of his jeans with a Sharpie.

“And so, in conclusion, as Plato said in his Apology—”

Jared capped his pen and stood up, eye to eye with Jensen. “You know The Apology has nothing to do with being sorry, right?”

“Of course I do,” Jensen lied.

“I told you I would stay, because my own home kind of sucked and this place,” Jared paused to look around Jensen’s large bedroom, decorated in pleasing, plush brown and beige fabrics, “this place at least has Misha."

Jensen snorted.

"Look, you don't have to wear it. But if you really want to make it up to me for last time...." Jared trailed off, his meaning clear.

Jensen made a face worthy of a five year old faced with spinach as he turned the hateful metal device over and over in his hands. This was not something he’d ever anticipated putting himself through, this was a delicious torment to be visited on his submissive omegas.

“How long?” he asked finally.

“Till my heat is over.”

Jensen groaned.

“Also, I want to fuck you.”

“What? No way!”

“Why not?”Jared sat down again and began adding some malevolent bats to his knee.

“Because, Jared, I’m an alpha, in case you hadn’t noticed!”

“So? We’ve got the same equipment. Mostly.”

“But, but, I won’t get wet!”

“I hear they make products for that,” Jared said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, I don’t keep it around! I don’t need it!”

Jared pulled a tube from his back pocket and threw it to Jensen.

Jensen was starting to wonder if maybe he should have skipped the company picnic this year. If he’d never set eyes on Jared-Fucking-Padalecki and his imbecilic father, he’d probably be having glorious, proper sex right this minute with a proper omega, one who was docile and subservient.

Then he caught a look at the devilish glint in Jared’s eye and he knew he was fucked. Jared had gotten to him, gotten under his skin and messed with his head. Jensen wasn’t sure he’d want to take in a proper and docile and subservient omega, not after Jared.

Jensen was fucked. And he was going to get fucked.

He walked into the en suite bathroom, fighting the urge to stamp his feet like a child.

“Can I at least shower first?” he asked sarcastically as he began stripping off his clothes.

“Make it a cold one,” Jared called. Jensen slammed the door in irritation.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jensen was cursing himself for trying to take the high road and not tug one out in the shower. He was on the absolute last reserve of his willpower, moments away from begging Jared for the key, begging for release. Jared had spread him out on the bed after his shower, wet and naked, and began trailing feather soft kisses along Jensen’s chest, tongue swirling over his nipples, stiff with arousal and the chill of the air conditioning.

As Jared’s kisses and caresses drew closer to Jensen’s dick, limp and caged, his frustration mounted but he could answer Jared’s stubbornness, he knew it. He clawed at the soft comforter and began mentally listing the final scores of every Cowboys game going back over a decade.

This all might have been fine (or at least slightly better) if Jared’s own arousal hadn’t started amping up his delicious scent, those pheromones that made Jensen wild, made him act like an irrational fool by paying off Padalecki’s ridiculous and unearned severance package, made him act like a hotheaded bully by driving across town and leaving Jared to suffer his heat alone.

“Jared,” he muttered as he belatedly realized Jared’s heat was kicking in to full gear, no doubt brought on by this twisted game that was driving Jensen insane.

“Shhh,” Jared said, still firmly in control even as he began interrupting his tongue’s path along Jensen’s body to grind his own cock, still tucked away in his jeans, against Jensen’s thigh.

“But you need it,” Jensen tried, and even though he could tell Jared did need it, he was answered with a dirty chuckle and then hot, wet lips enveloping his balls, already heavy and aching.

“Oh, god,” Jensen cried as his cock struggled valiantly against its prison. “You’re only 16, how are you so fucking evil?”

“The Internet?” Jared wondered aloud, and then his tongue was swirling over Jensen's balls, lapping at the cage, wetting the skin he could reach between the steel bars. Jensen gave in and began running his fingers through Jared’s messy hair, tugging at it and rocking his useless dick into Jared’s face.

The scent, the cage, that wet, malicious mouth…Jensen didn’t know how he was going to survive the next few hours.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jared was enjoying tormenting Jensen with soft brushes of his lips, but he wasn’t going to be able to hold out for long. He was, after all, a teenager entering his second-ever heat, and even if Jensen was kind of a jerk sometimes, he was a really fucking hot jerk. Jared’s dick was straining to escape its denim prison and he was starting to feel slick with the desire to be knotted. He stood and shucked out of his jeans and then crawled back up the bed, folding Jensen’s knees up to his chest and rubbing his stiff cock against Jensen’s taut abs.

“Gonna fuck you now, alpha. Hope you got yourself good and ready for me.”

“I think I can take your little omega dick, dick.” Jensen's eyes tracked down Jared’s body and widened as he watched Jared stroking his long, thick cock.

Jared's fingers grazed Jensen’s glistening entrance, and he had to bite back a smile. It felt like Jensen had squeezed a turkey baster’s worth of lube up his ass.

“Don’t you fucking laugh at me,” Jensen hissed. “At least your ass gets slick on its own.”

“That’s why omegas are genetically superior,” Jared huffed as he lined up his cock and began pushing in. It was tighter and hotter than he’d ever imagined when he was using his hand to get off.

“Motherfucking fuck,” Jared groaned as he slowly entered Jensen, hands gripping the backs of Jensen’s knees for leverage. He had to pause, afraid he was going to bust a nut before he even got halfway in.

“Problem, Speedy?” Jensen snarked. The discomfort he felt at Jared penetrating him was completely overshadowed by Jared’s scent, that wet slickness that he was dying to bury himself in. His cock wept and Jensen felt a little like crying himself.

“Fuck. You. Fucking. Alpha,” Jared said, thrusting deeper with each word until Jensen’s ass was stuffed with Jared's cock. They both groaned when their balls slapped together.

“Come on then, little boy,” Jensen taunted, and Jared growled at him. His hips tried to find a rhythm but it felt so fucking amazing, all he could really do was grind in a handful of times and then Jensen was plunging three fingers into his slick hole and Jared was spilling into Jensen’s ass.

He collapsed on top of Jensen, cock twitching feebly.

“Well, that was fast,” Jensen said against his neck, voice muffled.

“Shut up, old man.” Jared pulled out and staggered to the bathroom to clean up.

“Ready to be knotted?” Jensen asked when he returned, trying to still the shameless, useless rutting against a pillow that he’d engaged in during Jared's brief absence.

Jared picked up the toy he’d fetched earlier and grinned. “Sure am.”

“Goddammit, Jared, that’s not going to give you what you need!”

“Probably not.” Jared straddled Jensen’s hips and placed the toy between Jensen’s spread legs before he sank down onto it. Jensen watched it disappear inside of Jared and felt another hot surge of lust.

"Jared, let me help," Jensen groaned. "Please."

“God, that feels good,” Jared said. His eyes opened and he met Jensen’s gaze. “Nothing like a nice fat knot to get me off.” He ground down on the toy, causing it to press against Jensen’s swollen balls.

Jensen was either going to die or murder Jared, that was for sure.

Then Jared reached behind himself and flicked a switch, and the toy began thrumming, the vibrations against his aching balls leaving Jensen whimpering and struggling to get away, but Jared locked his surprisingly strong legs around Jensen's and held him in place.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, please Jared," he whined.

Jared just closed his eyes and started rocking on the false knot, each thrust sending Jensen spiraling further towards a delirious need to get off, to fuck his way into Jared and tie him for hours. Days.

Years.

“Please?” Jensen breathed, hating the piteous quality in his voice.

Jared ignored him, intent on chasing down his second orgasm. It was not long in coming.

 

ΑΩ

 

Jared awoke a few hours later, his throbbing cock hard and pressing into the mattress. He felt slippery warmth on his ass and groaned.

Then he felt something else, a soft tongue probing at him, licking the slick off his balls and then diving straight to the source. He jerked awake fully when Jensen's tongue snaked into his welcoming hole.

"Hmnnn?" Jared asked, his mouth stumbling to catch up with his brain.

"Shhh," Jensen whispered. "Let me take care of you."

Jensen licked a wide stripe up Jared's crack, ending at the small of his back, and Jared shuddered all over. Then Jensen bit the swell of Jared's left cheek, and he was suffused with warmth, with want, with need.

Unbidden, Jared hitched himself up higher on the bed, spreading his thighs underneath him and angling his ass up to Jensen's greedy mouth.

Jensen reach a hand around and stroke Jared's dick while he continued to lick and slurp and suck at Jared's hole.

"Jesus, fuck," Jared groaned.

Jensen raised his head briefly enough to chide "Language," and then he was back at it.

Jared craned his head over his shoulder, trying to see Jensen's face in the moonlight. His eyes were glittering with lust, and when he raised his head again Jared saw his own juices running down Jensen's chin.

It was hotter than the sun.

Jared fumbled towards the nightstand, yanking out the drawer so it flew off its tracks and crashed to the floor.

Jensen rutted his steel encased cock against Jared's slick opening. "Why are you breaking my furniture?" he mumbled.

"Key..." Jared groaned.

Jensen practically dove to the floor, rifling through assorted toys and bills and a beat-up paperback of the oft-banned Story of O(mega) that made Jared raise his eyebrows. Finally, finally, a slice of moonlight fell on the tiny key and Jensen grabbed it triumphantly, and then turned and handed it to Jared.

Jared studied the key.

Jensen bit his lip as he simultaneously tugged on his balls, so full with unspent seed that there were swollen and tender.

"C'mere," Jared said finally, and Jensen climbed back on the bed. Jared fumbled with the tiny key, the tiny lock, until Jensen snapped on the bedside lamp with impatience. He guided Jared's trembling fingers towards the lock and then he was free finally, Christ, finally, cool metal that had grown hot over the past few hours flung away from his body and his drooling cock sprang to life. Jensen tugged at it, never more glad to have its hard length in his palm again.

"Do you...?" Jensen asked, even as he gripped the base of his cock, his burgeoning knot, waiting for Jared's answer.

"I...fuck...fuck me Jensen," Jared said, kneeling again on the bed. "I want you to fuck me."

Jensen gripped his hips and flipped him over, threaded his fingers through Jared's and pushed his hands into the mattress.

"Wanna see you this time," he said. Jared canted his hips up and Jensen felt the head of his prick nudge at Jared's hole. He raised his eyebrows and Jared nodded, squeezing Jensen's fingers tighter.

"Do it," Jared said, and Jensen ground into Jared, slick and hot and so, so tight. Their bodies rocked together in perfect sync, and when Jensen found the right angle to hit Jared's prostate he was able to wrench delicious little moans of pleasure from the young omega.

He didn't last much longer than Jared had earlier, too many hours of torment in the cock cage decimating his self control. He came gasping Jared's name and Jared arched off the bed as the swell of Jensen's pulsing knot snugged up against Jared's prostate, compelling his own release.

"I'm gonna," Jensen whispered, voice husky, as he spilled hot seed into Jared's body. "Can I?"

"Do it," Jared said again, and Jensen bit down on the tender flesh of Jared's neck, the mark from their last mating still slightly visible in the soft light.

Jared whimpered as he felt Jensen's teeth pierce his flesh, body going soft and pliant beneath Jensen. Jensen licked at the spot, mouthing the flesh so it would bruise purple, so there would be no doubt that Jared was his.

Jensen turned slightly, careful not to pull too hard at Jared, careful not to dislodge them, and resettled so he could crook an arm around Jared's chest and pull him to Jensen, Jared's body still periodically spasming as Jensen continued pumping his load into Jared.

"Informed ... decision ..." Jared mumbled. Jensen pressed his palm over Jared's heart, smiling into the back of Jared's neck, where Jared's sweaty curls tickled at Jensen's nose.

"Yeah? What'd you decide?"

"Fake knots suck."

Jensen rocked his hips gently and Jared gasped again.

"Told you," Jensen teased.

Jared's hand found his and held it tighter against his chest.

"Shut up, asshat," Jared mumbled.

Their ragged breaths slowly evened out and they fell asleep still knotted.

And the next morning there was not a grapefruit in sight as they made their way to the dining room for breakfast, together.

-end chapter 2-


End file.
